Like Father like Daughter
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Father is dead. Mother gave up her rights. Step Mom doesn't care about her. Kaela is left on her own to fend for herself, but not alone. She could always count on the Toretto gang to be there for her. Before TF&TF. Rated T for Now. R&R. VincexOC then DomxOC(Same)
1. Prologue

Like Father like Daughter

Prologue

(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )

A/N: I know I haven't finished _Love Kills _ but I will….soon. For now, I wanted to start a new story for the F&F because I love writing these fanfics. So this is something I came up with while sitting around my house for my winter break from school. Read and Review please. I would love to know your opinion on this one.

* * *

"Dad!" I yelled as I got off the bus. I get to spend another summer with my daddy in California. He's part o the pit crew for Luis Toretto. Isn't the freaking awesome?!

"Babygirl!" I ran into his open arms and he lifted my 13 year old body from the ground. I'm not saying I'm super heavy for my age but I'm surprised that he can still lift me up as if I were 5 again. "How was the ride?"

"Good, but some old lady ripped a big one during it." I said, making my dad laugh.

"Well did you at least rip one right back?" I nodded and shared a laugh with my dad. "Well, we have to go. Miranda is waiting in the car." He placed me back on the ground.

"Did you have to bring her?" I whined, as I grabbed my suitcase.

"Yes, she has to go to church as well." He said. I sucked my teach. He kneeled down in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "Look, I promise we'll get our father/daughter time."

"Promise?" He nodded. As soon as he got up from the ground, I hugged his side as we walked to his car.

I love coming to my dad's for the summer. I get to hang around my dad and work on car, when he's not working. He's even letting me draw the design on his new car.

Another good thing about the summer is I get to hang out with my bestie, Mia Toretto. We've been best friends since my dad first moved here to California. She's the daughter of Luis Toretto and sister of Dominic Toretto, a.k.a Dom. Don't get me started on him or his friend Vince. They're both jerks, who like to pester me and Mia. They're both cute if you ask me, but Mia doesn't know I feel that way. Besides the fact that they're cute jerks, they defend me and Mia against bullies.

We pulled in front of the church, and it's already started.

"We're late." Miranda complained. I roll my eyes, and grabbed my choir robe. Yep, i'm in the choir during the summer. For the first time, I get a solo.

I opened the white church doors, and began to sing. Conveniently, I was right on time.

"I'm gonna make a change for once in my life." I sang. "It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference; gonna make it right."

* * *

"Kaela, Did you say hi to Luis?" My father said, stopping right in front of the grill. I look up at the infamous stock car racer.

"Hi Mr T."

"Hey Kaela, How are you?"He asked in his deep masculine voice.

"Good, and yourself?" I retired.

"I'm well." He flipped the burgers over, making them sizzle. "Nice singing today."

"You sure? It sounded pitchy towards the end." I said.

"Sounded great to me." He said.

"Thanks Mr. T."

"But when I say it , you complain that my compliment doesn't count." My dad teased.

"That's because you're my dad. You're suppose to say I sounded great. Besides, if the infamous Luis Toretto says I'm great, then I'm great."

"Edwin, you never told me that Kaela was a fan."

"Am I! The race you had in Nashville was bananas." I said. "That new engine that you installed did the trick."Luis and my father chuckled.

"Well, I must say I'm a fan of your singing. When you hit it big, wanna hook me up with Halle Berry?" I chuckled and gave him a nod.

"If dad doesn't get her first."

"Here you go dad." Dom said, walking up with a plate of raw meat.

"Hey Dom," I greeted.

"Hey Kae, Nice singing today." I smiled.

"Kaela!" I turned to be greeted with a hug from Mia. I smiled, and hugged her bag.

"Oh my god, I missed you!" I said.

"I missed you too. I have so much to tell you!" She said, letting go of our hug.

"You guys eat something." My dad yelled before we walked away.

"We will!" We shouted back.

* * *

After hanging out at the Toretto barbecue, I took a shower and crawled into my bed. Mia and I caught up on everything from the drama at our school to my very first boyfriend, which I dumped. As usual, Vince and Dom terrorized us. All in all, It was a great day.

I laid in my bed, look up at the dark ceiling. I can't sleep. I could hear my dad and step mom arguing. I wonder what about this time.

I got out of my cozy bed, and opened my room door. I, quietly, took my seat at the top of the stairs.

_"Did she seriously leave us to raise her kid?"_ Miranda yelled.

"_Hey! She's my daughter._" My dad said in my defense.

_" Leave it to that bitch to give up her parental rights."_

_"Well, She's gonna be staying with us for good. No more back and forth trips from Utah to California. This is a good thing Miranda."_

_"No, just send her to your mother's place or even her mother's mother." _She said.

_"My parents are dead, and Kathy's mother is in a nursing home on her way towards death," _He explained. "_Kaela is my daughter, and it'll be great to have her here for good." _

"_Whatever."_ I hear footsteps. I see her at the bottom of the stairs, and she share a glance. She walks up the stairs mumbling and shaking her head.

I get up and walked down the stairs. The living room was empty but the door to the garage was wide open. My dad must've went int here. I silently walk to the door frame.

"Dad?" He looked up from the engine.

"Kae, What are you doing up?" I shrugged.

"Can't sleep." I answered.

"Wanna help?" I nodded. I run over to his side, and look inside the hood. "Tighten this right here." I did what he asked. We spent a half hour working on the engine.

"Can we test it out?" he gave me a nod.

"Turn the key." I sat in the drivers seat and turned the key. At first it purred as I turned the wheel, then it let out a huge roar. I screamed in excitement while my dad just laughed. "Let's take it out." He walked over to the drivers seat.

"Shouldn't you be driving?" He shook his head.

"It's your car, you drive."

"I don't know how to though." He just smiled. He gave me instructions on what to do, and I was driving on the highway. Me, a 13 year old, is driving a 1969 Ford Mustang that's a stick.

"You're doing good." He said. I quickly look at my dad, then back at the road.

I couldn't believe that my dad taught me how to drive a car, a stick shift at that.

_Little did I know, this was gonna be the last time I will ever have father/daughter quality time._


	2. Chapter 1

Like Father like Daughter

Chapter 1

(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )

A/N: I know I haven't finished _Love Kills _ but I will….soon. For now, I wanted to start a new story for the F&F because I love writing these fanfics. So this is something I came up with while sitting around my house for my winter break from school. Read and Review please. I would love to know your opinion on this one.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. A tank top, jean shorts, and converse sneakers are what cover my 17 year old body. Since I'm only painting two cars today there really isn't a need to dress up. To add to that, I have to help Mia with the store.

I grab my backpack and made my way to the main floor. Miranda was cooking something on the stove. Probably for her daughter, a.k.a my half sister.

"Do you have your rent?" She asked, not looking away from the pot.

"I'll get it to you when I have it." I said, as I walked towards the garage door.

"You better have it by tomorrow morning." She threatened.

"Whatever." Ever since my dad died, she's been a complete bitch to me. Maybe since she found out that he didn't leave her anything, and everything he had was given to me.

I start my walk down the street towards the Toretto household. Like Vince, The Torettos' have taken me in as their own after my father's death. So when I'm not in my prison cell, I'm at their house or the garage.

Once I reached the front door, I pulled out my copy of the key. When I walked in, It was quiet. That's creepy considering this place is usually loud in the morning. I looked at the clock on the cable box. It read 7:45 am. Wow this is early for me. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television, and made my way into the kitchen.

Just as I walked in, Leon was coming up from the basement where he and Jesse sleep. A chick was right behind him fully clothed.

"Thanks again for last night." She said, before escaping out the back door.

"She's attractive." I commented as I started the coffee pot. "NOT!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Leon, she looked like a man." I chuckled, pulling my body onto the counter.

"No she didn't." He said; defensive.

"Yes, _he_ did." I teased.

"What are you guys talking out?" Vince asked walking into the kitchen.

"The girl that Leon was with last night." I said.

"What about her?

"Manly, right?" He nodded. "Told you!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready." I smiled as he walked downstairs. As soon as the door closed, I was greeted with a kiss from Vince.

"Morning." He said reaching for a mug.

"Morning." I retorted.

"You know you left me hanging last night, right?" I smirked.

"Sorry, Mia needed my help with inventory." He looked into my hazel eyes, and looked back at the counter. I looked around and pressed my lips against his, hard. I was taking the lead as he was still caught off guard. I pulled away and hopped off the counter.

"You trying to start something?" He asked with a smirk.

I bit my bottom lip, as I walked away. "Maybe. What are you going to do about it?"

I walked up the stairs and opened his room door. I walked in and turned around to be surprised with a kiss. I hear the door close, and feel my body being lifted off the ground. Me and Vince have a 'private' relationship. In other words, it's a secret from everyone else. We pretty much have sex, and hang out sometimes, which ultimately leads to sex. Our agreement on what we have is that we can see other people, but we can't have sex with anyone else. It's a weird relationship, but I like it.

After a half hour of going at it, I kiss his lips then grab my shorts from the ground.

"I guess I'm going commando since you ripped off my underwear." I said, putting on my shorts.

"Sorry," He said, grabbing a towel for his lower half.

"Keep ripping off my underwear, and you'll have to start buying me new ones." I teased.

"Way ahead of you." He said, handing me a Victoria Secret bag.

"You actually went into that store?"

"Nope sent Mia and told her it was for my 'girlfriend'."

"Awe, I'm your girlfriend?" He rolled his eyes. I gave him a smile before kissing his lips and him leaving the room. I quickly changed into my new pair of boy shorts, and quickly went downstairs to watch TV.

* * *

"Kae!" I look up from my design, and there's Leon."That guy is here."

"Alright, thanks." I put the spray pen down, and got up from my small stool. I walk towards the front of the garage. "Vince?" His light eyes glance up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive that car out front for me?" He nodded. I walk to the desk and there was my client. "Luis?"

"You finished?" He asked with a thick spanish accent.

"Yeah, someone's driving it forwards now." I said, looking for the receipt pad. Once I found it I began writing down my prices.

"So, What's a cutie like you doing working at a garage?" I glance up at him and smiled.

"You know, got to do what I gotta do to survive in this world." I said. He leans forwards, and we're face to face.

"Well if you were my girl, you wouldn't have to lift a finger." I bit my bottom lip and rested the pen on my chin.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I would treat you like a queen mami. You don't' even know." I hear someone clear their throat, and there was Vince.

"Your car is out front." He said. Luis hands me a card, and smiles.

"Call me sometimes so I can take you out." Luis said.

"Alright," I said with a smile.

"Here's the money and keep the change." He hands me a wad of cash that's perfectly rolled and held together with a rubber band.

"Here's your receipt." I handed him the piece of paper, and he winks at me. He walks past Vince, who looks tense. I look at the card and smile.

"Can I see that?" He asked.

"No?" He takes the card from my hand and rips it up.

"The fuck was that for?" I asked.

"Do you not remember what we have?" He whispered.

"As far as I was concerned Vince, we could see who ever we wanted. I wasn't gonna have sex with him." I whispered back. "And that rule wasn't in effect when your ass was flirting with that perra from last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I saw that. Why do you think I made up some lame ass excuse for helping Mia."

"You didn't see anything." I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back to my spot. "This isn't over."

"Dom, I'm leaving to help Mia." I shouted, grabbing my backpack from the ground.

"You aren't gonna finish Vince's car before the race?"

"Nope." I said, putting away my supplies.

"Kae, Come with me." He said, walking towards the office. I sucked my teeth and followed him upstairs to his office. I closed the door behind us, and leaned against the door. "What up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting funny all morning." He said.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." I said, looking at the floor.

"Like?"

"Boy issues."

"Do I have to kill someone?" He asked, causing me to smile.

"No. It's just complicated that's all." I said. "I should be fine by tonights race."

"Alright, Don't want you to kill yourself when you're racing tonight." He said. I nodded, and walked downstairs.

* * *

I closed my cellphone and ran into the store. Mia was standing at the register, reading a magazine. I ran to the counter, and hopped on.

"What's up, Chicka?" I greeted.

"Nothing much, it's been dead." She said.

"Figures, it's about to be lunch hour rush hour." I said. "But guess what we're doing tonight?"

"Going to the race with the boys?" I shook my head.

"Nope. We're going to a house party." I said.

"Where?"

"You know that kid, James?" She nodded. "He and a few of his friends are throwing a small party at his place, and he wanted us to come since he has a small crush on you. Then his friend Orlando has a crush on me."

"What are we gonna tell Dom?"

"We're gonna tell him some summer assignment popped up for school or something. Maybe even tell him that you need to do inventory to make sure nothing was stolen."

"Alright, What are we gonna wear?" I smile. As the day went on, I couldn't stop thinking about that argument Vince and I had. I feel like we're both catching feelings and it wasn't suppose to be like that. It was suppose to be sex and that was it.

Me and Mia lounge on the couch, watching television as everyone is getting ready to race.

"Why aren't you guys getting ready for the race?" Dom asked.

"We can't go." I said.

"Yeah, Inventory tonight. I think we're missing a few items and I want to double check."

"She needs my help so we can get it done." I said.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" Leon asked, sitting next to me.

"We could, but then what if something else is stolen. We're better off doing it tonight while no one is there." I explained.

"Alright, be back before midnight." Dom said.

"Who would steal from that store?" Jesse asked, walking towards the front door.

"Dumbasses," Mia commented. We waited to hear the sound of their cars driving away from the house.

"Shall we get dressed for the night?"


	3. Chapter 2

Like Father like Daughter

Chapter 2

(Disclaimer :I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :). I promise the next chapter will have some sort of drama or event happen to liven it up. Until then, please review. I love to hear your opinions and criticism is allowed. :)

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked, standing in the doorway of Mia's room. I had cropped corset under my cropped leather jacket on top of it with black jeans and pumps that I recently bought. As for make up and hair, I had mascara and eye liner, then my wavy hair was in a tight ponytail with a straight side bang.

"You look amazing." She answered, wearing a form fitting dress with pumps.

"Thanks Love." I said as I smiled at my reflection on the mirror.

"What should I do with my hair?" I looked at her as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"We could quickly curl it, or you can throw it into a ponytail and leave your bangs out. You can even put all of your hair into a ponytail. You have many options, Mia."

"Curling it would take long, so I'm just gonna throw it into a ponytail." She said, grabbing her brush. I look at her alarm clock which read 9:30.

"We need to hurry if we're gonna beat Dom back." I walk downstairs and grabbed my car keys from the coffee table. The sound of heels hitting hardwood floor rang in my ear.

"Ready." I smiled at my gorgeous best friend. Tonight I was gonna forget about what happened with me and Vince.

* * *

I feel the drinks flowing through me as I grind against Orlando. His hands were on my hips imitating my movement. I had a red cup filled with liquor, which was getting more and more drunk by the minute. I look up and Mia was surrounded by two guys. She had a smile on her face and a drink in her cup. That's my girl.

"How about we take this little party upstairs to my boy's room?" Orlando whispered in my ear. I smile from ear to ear, and turn to face him.

"Now how will that benefit me?" I asked.

"You won't leave unsatisfied." I chuckled at the comment, and turned my back to him to continue dancing. I notice the facial expression on Mia's face. She looked scared almost. I took one last swig of my drink before tossing the cup.

"I'll be right back." I said before walking over to her. "What's going on over here?"

"Nothing, Kaela. Mind your business." James said, not looking me in the eye. I noticed his hand making it's way up Mia's dress.

"Yo, Stop!" I said, pushing him away from her. I grabbed her cup, and threw the liquor in his face. He shoved me and went back to groping Mia. "James." He turned to me and my first met his face. He hit the ground hard, and I grabbed Mia's hand.

"COPS!" Someone yelled. Everyone began to panic and head out the nearest exit. I grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka, and guided Mia out the door. Surely the cops were right outside with their sirens blaring. Mia and I took off our heels, and ran down the street away from the crowd.

When we got far enough away from the crowd, we started walking. I took a swig of the bottle and passed it to Mia.

"Thanks for your help back there."

"That's what besties are for." I said. She took a swig and passed me the bottle. When the bottle was done, I tossed it behind me and smiled. Thank god I parked my car away from the party. I opened the door to the drivers side and got in.

"You know, you're probably the only drunk person I know that can drive as if you're sober." Mia slurred.

"Thanks, Boo boo." I said, turning on the car.

* * *

We opened the house door, and it was 11:50. I pulled into my spot, and Jesse's car was parked outside.

"Jesse's probably sleeping, so let's get upstairs before he spots us. ." I said. Once we got out of the car, we stumbled into the house. Once we open the door, I see Jesse sitting in the living room. Shit. I didn't see his car outside.

"Hey girls." He greeted, looking our way.

"Hey Jesse!" Mia greeted with excitement. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Are you girls okay?" We nodded.

"Yeah, Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because you seem like you're drunk." He suggested.

"Drunk? Us? I'm hurt that you'd accuse us." I nodded in agreement with Mia.

"We're gonna go upstairs and get some rest." I said, guiding Mia towards the stairs. We skipped up the stairs and went straight into Mia's room. "That was close."

"Jesse won't say anything." Mia assured, changing into her PJ's.

"True, if it was Leon. It'd be a totally different subject. " After I finished putting on my Pj's, I laid next to Mia in her full size bed.

"Kae?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel good." Shit! I quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the bed. The bathroom is right up the hall, we'll make it. I guided her to the bathroom, and it was closed. I banged on the door.

"Occupied." Leon said.

"Come on, Le! Girl is about to barf!" I said. He slowly opened the door, and Mia barged in towards the toilet.

"Is she sick or something?" He asked.

"You can say that." I said, holding her hair.

"You're both drunk, aren't you?" He questioned. I looked up and closed the door. I covered his mouth.

"Yes, but you have to promise not to tell Dom or Vince. I'm not in the mood to sort paperwork. " I whispered.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked.

"I'll touch up the paint on your car, I'll clean your disgusting room." He looked me in my light eyes.

"So you'll clean my room along with putting a fresh coat of paint on my car?"

"I said, touch up the paint." I reminded.

"Then no deal-"

"Fine." I said.

"Nice doing business with you ladies." He said before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

I slowly walk down the stairs slowly, avoiding the brightness. It's official; I'm hungover. I walk into the kitchen, where the guys were all sitting eating breakfast.

"Morning, Kae." Dom said, drinking his coffee.

"Morning." I reached for a mug and poured myself coffee.

"You don't look so hot, you okay?" Leon called. I wince at the sound of his voice. I turned and gave him a look.

"I'm just a little under the weather." I said, tensely. I reached into another cabinet and grabbed Advil for the headache. I took it with my coffee and sat at the table with my back against the window.

"Isn't it just nice outside? We should open the shades."

"No!" I said. Everyone's eyes were on me. "There's already enough light in the room. Let's not blind each other." I could see Leon smile in the corner of my eye. He finds this funny but I don't.

"MIA!" Leon greeted as she walked through the door. I covered my ears.

"How was inventory last night?" Vince asked.

"Pretty good. Nothing was stolen." She answered.

"You know we stopped by the store last night and we didn't see Kae's car there. "

"What time was that?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

" Around 10:30." Leon answered.

"We left pretty early and we got some pizza." Mia answered.

"We pretty much enjoyed a night on the town. " I added, before getting up from my seat. "Well me and Mia have to go get ready for work. Big tourist day ahead of us." We were almost in the living room before Dom's voice rang in our ear.

"Hold it." He said.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath.

"We know what you guys did last night." He said, calmly.

"You do?" Mia questioned. He nods and crosses his arms. "How'd you know we went to a party and got drunk?"

"I didn't until now." He said.

"Alright, Lay it on us. What's our punishment?" I asked.

"Desk duty and sorting paperwork for a week for Kae. Cleaning the house and inventory every day for a week for Mia." He said.

_This week is gonna stuck donkey balls!._


	4. Chapter 3

Like Father like Daughter

Chapter 3

(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )

* * *

I walked into my prison through the front door.

"Kae!" Sasha greeted in excitement. I love my little sister and I love spending time with her, when her mom isn't around.

"What's up Sassy?" I said. "Where's your mom?"

"Downstairs." Shit. I quickly made my way downstairs to my room.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted, standing there as she tore my room apart.

"I told you I wanted the rent this morning, and you didn't give it to me." I reached into my bra and pulled out the wad of cash I earned yesterday. I shoved it in her chest, frightening her.

"Here!" She looked at the wad, and then at me. "Now get the fuck out of my room."

"I'll be damned if you tell me what to do in my house bitch." We were nose to nose.

"No bitch, this is my house as soon as I turn 18 which is in a few weeks bitch. So I suggest you be nice to me before I evict your ass." I said

"You're just like your dad, and that's why he's gone." She said, trying to walk away.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" I questioned. She just laughs.

"One day you'll end up like your father." Just as I ran to attack her, she closed the door. I turned the knob and it wasn't budging. My balled fist banged on the door repeatedly.

"Wait 'til I get out of here, bitch!" I threatened I walked downstairs and grabbed a small bag. My blood was boiling and I was ready to punch anyone and everyone who gets in my way. Fuck that bitch, and I'm gonna get down to what she means.

* * *

I walked through the garage to get to the office.

"You're late," Dom commented.

"Dom give her a break, she has a hangover." Leon teased.

"Not in the fucking mood." I said, heading upstairs to the office. I slammed the door behind me and tossed my bag on the ground.

_*Flashback*_

_I woke up to the sound of my dad pulling into the driveway. He finally has gotten back from a long day of work. I pushed the covers to the side and rushed down the stairs. _

_"Dad!" I said in excitement. I opened the front door to the house and he was just getting out of his car. _

_"Ramos!" Someone called. He turned, and next thing I heard was the sound of a gunshot. The figure ran off and my dad dropped to the ground. _

_"DADDY!" I screamed, running to his side. I ran to his side with tears falling down my tan cheek. There was a bullet size whole in his right breast. _

_"Kaela." He coughed. _

_"Help!" I screamed. _

_"Kaela Maria had such a ring to it when me and your mom named you." He said. I gripped onto his jacket, and held him close to me. _

_"Daddy, you can't go." I cried. "I need you." _

_"Stay strong mi bebita." He coughed, running his hand through my dark hair._

_"HELP!" I screamed once more, hoping someone would hurry to save my dad. I watched as he inhaled one last time and then there was nothing. "No!" I cried into his chest. His blood was all over me but I didn't care. I just want my dad back. _

_"Kaela? Edwin?" I looked up to see Mr. Toretto in his pajamas. I could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. Mr. Toretto made his way over to me and lifted my body from my dad's lifeless body. _

_"I want him back," I cried _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Kae?" The sound of Vince's voice snaps me back into reality. Tears have fallen from my eyes, and left a river down my cheek.

"I don't feel like talking." I said, wiping my tears away. The door opened and there was Vince. "Vince I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Something's wrong." He said.

"She was talking shit about my father." He sighed. He rubbed my back. "I think she has something to do with my father's murder."

"Why do you say that?"

" 'You're just like your father and that's why he's gone.' " I repeated.

"I'm sorry babe." He started kissing my neck.

"Are you serious?!" I questioned, pushing him away.

"What?"

"Am I just a piece of meat to you? You know what Vince get out." I ordered as my blood began to re-boil.

"What?!"

"Our little 'thing' is over. " I said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now leave before I shove a crowbar up your ass." He stormed out of the room and I closed the door. I lean against the door, and I slowly fall to the ground.

_I miss my dad so much it hurts. _


	5. Chapter 4

Like Father like Daughter

Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for my OC, Kae.)

I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been busy with both work and school; So I don't get much time to actually sit down and write like I use to. Hope you enjoy chapter 4. If you have any ideas on what you'd like to see for chapter 5 or upcoming chapter just leave it in the review or PM me. I'm opent o suggestions and advice on how to make the story better.

-Hiphopangel1221

* * *

I sat at the desk with my sketchbook open to my new design that was waiting for me to color. Considering its dead today in the shop, I pretty much have all the time in the world to do this. Well I have until 5 because that's when we close the shop. I looked at the clock above my head. 11:30. This is gonna take forever!

"I'm here to see Vince," I look to see some blond bimbo in front of me. From her roots, it's dyed. Her brown eyes look at me as I look her up and down. She looked like one of the chasers I see nightly.

"State your business,"

"None of your business." She said with a cockiness to it.

"Well it's shop policy, so I suggest you tell me or I won't get Vince."

"He invited me to go to lunch with him." She answered.

"Was that so hard?" I got off the stool and walked inside the garage. Vince was working on his car with the unfinished paint job. "Your hoe awaits,"

"She's not a hoe," Vince said, closing the hood of his car.

"She looks, acts, and smells like a hoe. " I said.

"She's not bad looking," Leon commented looking through the door connecting the garage and the reception area. I roll my eyes and walk back to my desk.

"He'll be with you in a few, now if you can sit your prissy ass down over there, he'll be out soon."

"You always treat customers this way?" She asked with a small grimace.

"Nope, just girls that I believe are chasers." I said, coloring my design.

" you should learn some manners," she said sitting down.

"You should learn to close your legs," I said. I continued coloring my design. Vince soon came out with his jacket and car keys ready to go.

"Ready babe," he questioned. Before my instinct to respond kicked in, she responded.

"Yeah, I can finally get away from this Spanish trash you have running the reception." I've been in a pissy mood all day, and I'm gonna kick someone's ass. I quickly got in her face.

"Who are you calling trash you dumb broad?"

"You, mamacita." She teased.

"Dom!" Vince yelled.

"Oh, im gonna show you trash you stupid bitch." I quickly swung at her face. I was getting hits in left and right. I feel a set of arms grab my waist and pull me away. The Spanish flew out of my mouth so fast I don't even know what I'm saying.

"You're such a fire cracker today." Dom said, bringing me into the garage.

"My head is elsewhere." I said as he put me down.

"Wanna talk about it?" I looked up in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"No thanks but can I go home early and ill race tonight for sure to make up." He nodded.

"Thanks Dom,"

* * *

I sat at the end of my bed, staring at the boxes that were in front of me. I grabbed them from the attic where I pretty much put everything I wanted out of my face so it didn't remind me of my dad.

I let out a small sigh and opened the first box. It was full of his clothes but what caught my eye was his jacket he was wore before a race. It still looked as if he wore it yesterday. I slowly pulled it out and looked at it with a smile. This jacket brought him a mr. T good luck.

I cautiously put it on and it still had his scent. I moved onto the next box, where I found old pictures of me and my dad. The last picture that was taken of the two of us at the Toretto barbecue, which was the day I came from my moms. I was sitting on his lap and we were both smiling. Many say I look like my mom but I can see my dad in me a lot.

I placed the picture on my bed and moved too the next one. A picture of mom, dad and I. It was us at the beach. I was really young in this one because my two front teeth were gone but that didn't stop me from smiling. If only things were different when I was younger.

I placed the picture on top of the other. I noticed something in the corner of my eye. It was a pink journal. "Songs" written on the cover in fancy lettering. I remember not leaving my mom or my dads house without this. My dad got it for me when I told him I wanted to be a singer. He also got me a guitar and keyboard.

When I flip through the book, every song in the book brought the memories back to me. Some of the songs were corny songs. "My step mom needs to get a clue, she always smells like poo." There were some that brings me back to middle school when I was being bullied at my first school. Last song was about my dad when he was murdered. I haven't written a song since then since my number one supporter is gone.

* * *

I pulled up to the race with my dads jacket on. Cars were lined up with their owners showing them off or nearby. All the guys here are either distracted by their cars or the loose ass wandering around.

"What happened to you? You never miss dinner." Mia said.

"Something came up, but where's Dom?"

"Over there," I looked to see a couple of girls crowded by him.

"I'll be back, watch my car." Before she could respond, I was half way to Dom. "Dom?"

"So why is a guy like you single?" One of the cochinas asked.

"Dom?!"

"Back off, can't you see we're talking to him." I roll my eyes.

"Dom, am I racing tonight.?"

"Do you want to race?" I nodded. "Alright you're after Leon."I smiled and walked back to my car.

"What was that about?" Mia asked.

"I want to test something out." I said, sitting on hood of my car.

"You're racing tonight aren't you?" She asked. I nodded. "Be careful"

"I'm always careful," I said. I began nodding my head to the music.

"Want to dance?" I familiar voice asked. I looked to see the guy from yesterday.

"You stalking me now?" I teased. He laughed.

"Didn't know you raced," he commented. I just casually shrug.

"You didn't ask." He smiled.

"Want to dance?" I nodded. I slowly got off the hood of my car and followed him to the small dance floor. His hands were on my hips, and we were moving to the fast pace music. I would catch Vince looking over at us. I didn't care considering we were never dating.

The song ended and I looked up at him.

"You aren't such a bad dancer," I commented.

"Neither are you short stuff," I giggled. "But I have to race but hit me up sometime."

"Would love to but my coworker ripped up your number." He laughed.

"Sounds like an asshole." I shrugged.

"He can be but maybe after the race we can do something. Late night dinner?"

"I'd like that." He said. "Just find me after the race."

"I will." I began walking back to my car, and Mia stood there shaking her head. "What?"

"What was that about?"

" I got me a date tonight." I said, leaning against the hood. She glances over at him.

"Not bad," I shake my head. "You always get the cute ones,"

"You'll find your Prince Charming, Mia."

"If Dom lets me," she added.

* * *

"It was nice of you to pay," I said, walking out of the diner.

"You never let a girl pay for her meal," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "But I have a place I want to show you,"

We get back into his car, I could see he's driving somewhere that's unfamiliar to me.

"Where are we going, somewhere you'll think is beautiful." He said looking in my direction. I gave him a small smile. I didn't know where he was taking me.

We finally stopped outside a set of woods.

"We have to walk from here." I nodded and slowly followed him through the woods. We came across a small waterfall. It was beautiful especially with the moonlight hitting it just right.

"This is beautiful," I commented.

"I thought you'd like it." I feel his arms wrap around my torso. His lips pressed against my neck.

"What are you doing,". I questioned. I tried to get out of his grasp but held on tight. "Stop,"

"You know you want it," he began to put down my pants and I kept trying to fight my way out of his grasp. He pins me against the ground and pulls down his pants. He brought his head closer to me and I managed to head but him, causing him to get off. I quickly pull up my pants and kick him where it hurts most.

"Bitch!" He groaned in pain. I quickly ran through the path that we went down earlier. I couldn't stop running once I hit the road too. Good thing I kept everything on me, and for doing track in high school.

I finally stopped and reached for my phone. I dialed the only number I call when I need something.

"Hello?" The sound of Doms voice plays in my ear. I was hoping Mia would answer the Torretto phone.

"Dom," I could feel the tears coming.

"Kae, what's wrong?" He asked. I started crying. "Where are you?" I slowly gave him the address to where I was at. It began to rain and I didn't bother trying to keep myself dry.

When he pulled up, I was sitting on the bus bench. Dom got out of his car and made his way to me.

"Lets go," he said lifting my body up from the bench. The car ride was silent and we finally pulled in front of the Toretto house. We just sat there for a while.

"He took me to dinner and then to some waterfall where he tried to rape me." I said, breaking the silents.

"What's his name?" He asked

"Luis Rivera," I answered.

"Come inside, you're staying here." He said, before opening his door. I nodded; following him.

We walked into the quiet house, it was dark. I followed him upstairs to his room. His room was actually clean. When he was younger, his room was as if a tornado hit it.

"Here," he handed me his tshirt since my clothes were wet from the rain. "Hand me your wet clothes," I nodded. Right there in his room, I stripped out of my drenched clothes. I had my back turned toward him, but I could feel his eyes on me. I slid on his shirt and turned towards him.

"Thanks Dom," I said handing him my wet clothes.

"Let me put these in the dryer," he said, before leaving the room.

* * *

Dom's POV

I open the dryer and placed the damp clothes inside. I can't believe that happened to her. When I get my hands on that motherfucker, he's gonna regret messing with her.

I haven't seen her shaken up like that since the night her father was killed. I mean she's always kept a poker face and doesn't scare easily. Losing a father can do that to you sometimes.

I shook my head and started the machine, then making my way to my room. When I got there, she was sleeping. I admired her body once again. She's definitely grown since she was a little teenager. Her body was filled in the right places, and she's beautiful. Little Kae has grown into a woman.

I gently move her body under the covers.

"Dom don't leave me." She moaned. I walk to the other side and laid next to her. She turned and laid on my chest.

"I won't," I assured softly.


End file.
